1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools, and more particularly to a novel hand tool effective for connecting and disconnecting one or more links in a roller chain having a single or a multiple of tensioned strands composed of roller links or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Typically, sprocket chains or the like formed of a plurality of releasably connectible links have been utilized in a wide variety of situations. Such sprocket chains are commonly used in a variety of machinery in which chain drives are used to turn sprockets for one reason or another. The links or rollers of such chains are, for the most part, relatively similar in that each includes a roller mounted between parallel sides and the links in the chain are generally tensioned so that the chain will fit about the sprocket and will not work itself loose. When the chain is put into use, the hinge connection remains together and is very unlikely to separate because of the tension.
However, it often becomes necessary during the operation of the equipment to replace one or more links because of damage or for various other reasons. In such case, it is very difficult to remove the tensioned chain from the piece of equipment and carry it to a repair point, such as a workshop. Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a tool which can be used on the work site and one which may be readily operated by a single person without special tools.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a tool for repairing sprocket chains at location or on sites where they are used. A typical example of such an approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,525. Difficulties have been encountered in using such a tool that stem largely from the fact that in many instances two or more people are employed to operate the tool and special equipment must be used as well. Furthermore, it is difficult to operate the tool in a horizontal position and as stated in the disclosure, the prior tool is used in a vertical orientation which is not always convenient at a remote work site. Also, multiple parts are used in the tool which are cumbersome and complex and which greatly complicate not only the manufacture and assembly of the tool but in its use and operation at a remote work site.
Therefore, a need exists for a simplified and uncomplicated tool which may be manually operated at a work site so that the tension of a sprocket chain may be relieved in order to permit removal of one or more links from the chain for maintenance and repair purposes.